


The Secret Panel

by Aurora_Mandeville



Series: Hardy Boys (Rewrite) [3]
Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Mandeville/pseuds/Aurora_Mandeville
Summary: Frank and Joe are elated to get hired to find an invention by an eccentric man who used to live on the outskirts of Bayport. But then their father comes up against a wall in his own case and recruits them for help. Juggling the two mysteries keeps the boys on their toes, but when a missing person's case comes knocking at their door, the boys have to race time to find the answers to all of them before it's too late.
Series: Hardy Boys (Rewrite) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326779
Kudos: 3





	1. Coming Around the Corner

Joe Hardy ran his fingers through his windswept, blond hair as he and his older brother, dark-haired Frank, were on their way back home from a get-together with their friends. They had been showing their new friend, Ken Blake, around town and helping him get acquainted with the area. In the six days since they threw the welcome party for Ken, each day had seemed like a mini party. They would meet at the park, show Ken around, break for lunch, then show him some more before each member of the group had to head home.  
The boys were taking a back way home. They were on a winding, open road that rounded around cliffs and near farms with little traffic and fewer traffic lights. Frank had the car going at just over the speed limit. The roof was down and the boys were enjoying the cool breeze in their hair on this warm, summer day.  
“By the end of this week, Ken will be an expert on all things Bayport,” quipped Frank.  
Joe grinned. “That is the goal. This is his home now as much as it is ours. If he doesn’t know everything about Bayport, we suck at being tour guides.”  
Frank chuckled. “I never thought being a tour guide would be something we would excel at, anyway.”  
Joe laughed. “That’s definitely not a job title I want attached to my name. Mall cop would be better.”  
“Sure it is. You just want to be able to ogle at all the pretty girls doing their shopping.”  
Joe whacked Frank’s shoulder. “Shut up.”  
Frank gasped. “What’s this? Joe Hardy doesn’t like being teased about ogling at pretty girls when that’s his MO?”  
Joe scoffed. “It’s just I would never do that while I’m on duty.”  
“Yeah, uh-huh.”  
“I’m serious! I don’t go around chasing girls when we’re in the middle of a mystery!”  
“We’ve only been on two so far,” pointed out Frank. “That could change quite easily.”  
Joe scoffed. “That’s what you think. Just you wait, I’ll prove that I won’t the more mysteries we get.”  
“If we get more mysteries,” said Frank.  
Joe waved his hand. “Oh, don’t worry, we will. Dad might need help on his next case.”  
“The guy is supposed to show up today,” pointed out Frank, his eyes sparkled with interest and excitement.  
Joe’s face fell. “Yeah, maybe he’s already come and gone. I kinda wanted to meet him too.”  
Frank shrugged. “You never know. Dad didn’t exactly tell us when he was coming, just that it was today.”  
Joe drummed his fingers on the door. “Well, I hope he comes after dinner. If not, oh well,” he said with a shrug. “Just hope Dad needs help. I know it’s only been a week since we technically solved our last mystery, but it feels like it’s been long overdue for our next one.”  
Frank laughed. “I know, right? It really does feel like it’s been forever since we’ve had our last one. But we really only started just this summer, basically. Give it some time.”  
“Alright,” said Joe with a huff. “Think Nancy’s already on her third case?”  
“Joe! She just wrapped hers up not too long ago either! And after her dad was kidnapped . . . I think she needs a little more time before starting her next one.”  
Joe pursed his lips. “True.” There was a moment of silence before Joe broke it with, “It really puts a new perspective on things.”  
“What does?”  
“Losing a parent.” There was another moment of silence. “Ugh, I’m such an idiot!’  
“No you're not-” began Frank.  
“Yes I am! I didn't even think about Nancy's feelings! All I was thinking about were mysteries! I am such a knucklebrain.”  
“No argument there,” mumbled Frank.  
“What? You were just saying I’m not an idiot!”  
Frank smirked. “There’s a difference between being an idiot and being a knucklebrain.”  
Joe crossed his arms. “Oh yeah, and what’s the difference?”  
“Being an idiot means you’re not thinking at all, being a knucklebrain means you’re just not thinking about things from a different perspective, or another person’s feelings.”  
“Who died and made you the dictionary?”  
Frank took his hand off the wheel long enough to whack Joe’s shoulder. “At least I know what most words mean.”  
“Well yeah, you read the dictionary as a pastime,” quipped Joe with a roll of his eyes.  
“And you ogle at girls as a pastime,” smirked Frank.  
Joe scoffed. “Not my fault there are so many cute ones out there!”  
Frank laughed. “Ok, I’ll give you that one.”  
Joe gasped. “Frank Hardy, have you been looking at other girls besides Nancy Drew?”  
Frank blushed. “Joe Hardy, I can appreciate beauty whenever I see it! Come on!”  
Joe leaned back in his seat and laughed. “Ok, ok, touche, touche. I will say no more on the matter, if you say no more.”  
Frank rolled his eyes, but he was grinning. “Oh fine. Deal.”  
Joe laughed. “Deal.” There was a slight pause. “Yeah, I need to work on my empathy. It was dumb of me to not even consider what Nancy is going through and that it's different for her than for us.”  
Frank shrugged. “I don't know, I think you are pretty empathetic. You were just on the high from solving another mystery, that's all. And excited that Nancy solved another one as well. Nothing to it, really.”  
“Yeah, but I should still be considerate of her experiences. We haven't lost a family member and, and we kinda take that for granted.”  
Frank nodded slowly, his lips pursed in a grim line. “Yeah, you're right about that. And to be honest . . . whoa!” The car had turned a bend in the road, and another car came swerving into their lane. Frank spun the wheel, avoiding a near collision. They went off the side of the road, Frank maneuvering the car into a safe position. The two gasped for air, their knuckles white, Joe from gripping the car door, Frank from gripping the steering wheel.  
Frank turned to Joe. “Are you alright?”  
“Just spooked,” came Joe's reply, “I didn't like that timing.”  
“You and me both,” muttered Frank. He unbuckled. “But we should check on that driver and see if he’s alright.”  
“See if he’s alright? He’s the one who nearly ran into us!” exclaimed Joe, but he too unbuckled. Both got out of the car and gave it a quick look over. It looked quite alright.  
Frank was the first to look towards the other car, and pointed. “Oh yeah? It looks like it wasn’t his fault.”  
Joe followed his brother’s finger. A wheel laid on the road a few feet from where the other car had stopped on the side of the road. Joe let out a breath. “Well, it looks like we’re putting a tire back on a car.”  
“Let’s make sure he’s alright first, though.” The two jogged towards the other car, just as a man walked around to the road.  
His eyes widened when he saw them. “Oh thank goodness, you’re alright! I mean, I had figured as such, didn’t see your car tip over or anything, but I am glad that you’re alright! I’m so sorry about all this!” The boys noticed the man spoke with a slight British accent.  
Frank waved at the tire. “How did this happen?”  
The guy let out a frustrated breath. “Trusted the new guy at the mechanic shop. I had red flags going off in my head too when he told me he had done this before.” He glanced at the tire laying in the middle of the road and rolled his eyes. “Well, he obviously did not know what he was doing.” He grinned sheepishly at the boys. “You wouldn’t happen to know more than he did?”  
Joe scoffed. “The fact that we do know more than the new hire at a mechanic’s shop is something, but not quite something I would think to tell the grandkids.”  
The guy laughed. “That's fair. But I'm glad you do. Sorry to have to ask this after nearly getting you killed, but, could you help me get this tire back on and put on right? I'm in a real pinch.”  
“What's the hurry?” asked Joe.  
The guy huffed. “Got a meeting I have to go to the day after tomorrow in England. Staying at a hotel in New York City tonight so I can catch my flight early tomorrow.”  
“Well, what are we waiting for! Wouldn’t want you to miss your flight!” said Joe before dashing off to grab the tire.  
“Thank you so so much,” said the fellow as he and Frank got the jack out.  
Frank waved his hand. “Don’t mention it. We’re not the ones in a hurry.” The three worked quickly and got the tire put into place correctly.  
The man wiped his brow before glancing at his watch and let out a yelp. “Hoo boy, I’m going to be cutting this close! Thanks fellows!” He held out his hand. “Wish I could pay you, but I don’t have cash or a checkbook on me.”  
Frank shook his hand. “Don’t mention it, glad we could help you out, otherwise you’d be really late!”  
The guy chuckled. “That’s one way of looking at it!” He shook hands with Joe. “But would you tell me your names please? I would like to do something to thank you when I return.” Frank introduced himself and Joe. The guy’s eyebrow raised. “Frank and Joe Hardy, huh? Sons of Fenton Hardy?”  
“The one and same,” said Joe with a bob of his head.  
“I’m John Mead, I inherited my uncle’s estate so I guess I will be seeing you around a lot more. But, now that I’m thinking about it, maybe there is something you can do for me while I’m gone, if you don’t mind. Again, I will pay you.” John reached into his pocket.  
“Well, that depends on what it is you want us to do for you,” said Joe. Frank whacked him. “Ow,” said Joe softly, rubbing his shoulder.  
“Well, my uncle left me instructions to find something of his as quickly as I could so that it doesn’t fall into the wrong hands. However, my uncle was quite . . . eccentric and has hidden it pretty well. So well that I don’t think there’s any chance of anyone finding it. But I do want to honor his wishes, and since you two should be good at solving mysteries, maybe you could figure it out while I’m gone.”  
“Well, you’ve asked the right guys,” said Joe with a cheeky grin as he saluted John. “We’re your men!”  
“Why was your uncle eccentric?” asked Frank.  
John grinned sheepishly. “He, uh, figured out a way to not use keyholes.” As he said that, he pulled a key out of his pocket. “But he created key holes, so to speak, with puzzles, that you will need a key to get in once you’ve figured out the puzzle. I’ve been using the back door this entire time because that’s the easiest one to figure out. But if you guys don’t mind looking into it . . .”  
Frank smiled. “We’d be happy to help you, Mr. Mead.”  
“Oh, just call me John, and thank you so much! That takes a load off my mind!” John glanced at his watch, and yelped. “Yikes, I’m really going to be late for sure!” He quickly thrust the key into Frank’s hands. “Thanks again, fellows, and don’t lose that key please! It’s the only copy I’ve got!”  
“We’ll be extra careful, John!” said Joe.  
“Thank you both again! I’ll be back in about a week, let me know your progress then!” He quickly shook hands with them again. “Now I really must go. You have a great week!”  
“Thanks! And you have a great trip!” said Joe. John waved his thanks before jumping back into his car and driving off, the Hardys waving goodbye until he drove around the bend. Joe jumped and cheered. “We’ve got another mystery!”  
“It’s not one of dad’s mysteries,” began Frank.  
“No, but it’s not our typical ‘schoolyard’ mystery either,” quipped Joe, referring to the nickname they gave to solving mysteries for their friends. “We actually get to just solve puzzles and find an invention!” He paused and blinked, rubbing his chin.  
“What is it?” asked Frank as he pocketed the key.  
“Nancy’s been doing a lot of that, too.”  
Frank scoffed. “That was just her first one, her second mystery involved unmasking a ghost, remember?”  
Joe waved his hand dismissively before the two crossed the road. “I know, I know, but she hasn’t had to deal with a network of thieves or a government agent.”  
“Her dad also doesn’t take cases for the government,” pointed out Frank.  
“Point is,” said Joe as they got into their car, “both times she’s had to deal with clues left by people to their inheritors, now we get a turn.” His face slowly broke into a grin while Frank slowly backed the car onto the road. “You know, we could ask her for tips, seeing as how she might not be getting her next mystery yet.”  
Frank rolled his eyes. He knew Joe was really trying to get him to blush again, but it wasn’t going to work this time. “We’ll see. First, we need to get home and look into this John Mead and his estate. By the way, did you notice his ring?”  
Joe scoffed. “How could you miss it? That thing looked so weird.”  
“Yeah it looked odd, the insignia, it looked like it was a square wheel with three spokes.”  
“Wait, what, that’s your best description of it?”  
“Then how would you describe it?” asked Frank.  
Joe shrugged. “Like a square with a strange-looking Y in the middle of it.”  
Frank huffed. “Whatever.”  
Joe scoffed again. “A square wheel . . . where do you come up with these things?”  
“You’d be surprised,” muttered Frank.  
“I shouldn’t be, I live with you, you know.”  
“Some days I wish you didn’t.”  
Joe gasped with mock hurt. “You what? Oh, you wound me! And after everything I do for you!”  
“What?” Frank exclaimed. “Everything you do for me? Oh brother, I could probably count that on one hand.”  
“Hey!” exclaimed Joe.  
Frank laughed. He turned his attention back to the road, they were nearing their house. His eyes widened. A gentleman wearing a grey suit was exiting their house. “Joe, look!”  
Joe sat up straighter in his seat. He gasped as his own eyes widened. “Frank, why that’s . . . that’s Mr. Edwards!” Mr. Edwards was followed out by Mr. Hardy and the two shook hands before Mr. Edwards got into his car. Frank and Joe shot a quick glance at each other. Why was the museum director at their house?


	2. Suspicions Amount

Frank quickly parked the car in the garage, but by the time the boys got out of the garage and into the house, Mr. Edwards was long gone. The boys didn’t see their father in the living room, so they dashed up the stairs and burst into the study. Fenton glanced up from some papers in his hands.   
“Oh, hello boys. How did the outing go?”   
“Oh swell dad,” said Frank.   
“It was the almost-taken-outing that was kind of thrilling,” quipped Joe, “but we want to know why Mr. Edwards was here. What’s going on?”   
Fenton blinked and shook his head. “Hold on a second, what do you mean by ‘the almost-taken-outing was kind of thrilling’?”  
Joe grinned sheepishly. “Well, see, about that, we almost got taken out by another car.”   
“Say what?” said Fenton, turning his gaze on his eldest.   
“It wasn’t anyone’s fault!” Frank quickly said, throwing up his hands.   
“Yes it was!” said Joe. “That new guy at the mechanic didn’t know what he was doing and put the tire on wrong. So technically it’s his fault!”   
Fenton raised his hands. “Hold on, hold on! Why don’t you two tell me exactly what happened.” The boys huffed and told their father everything about the near-run-in with John Mead, even about his house and that he hired them to look for his uncle’s invention. Frank pulled the key out of his pocket to show him. Fenton was quiet after their narrative. He picked up the key and turned it over, looking closely at it. “This is a strange key.”   
“What do you know about John Mead and his house?” asked Joe.   
Fenton glanced at his youngest. “What do you know about it?”   
Joe blinked. “Besides what we were just told? Well, nothing else.”   
“I mean we’ve heard of the Mead Mansion,” said Frank, “but that no one has gone near it for years.”  
Fenton nodded. “Yes, it’s not the attraction that the Tower Mansion is, but from what I have heard, it’s supposedly quite the sight.” He gave a slight chuckle. “Also, unfortunately, I was never interested in looking more into the place. John Mead kept to himself, and I think most people forgot he was even here.”   
Joe nodded. “It would explain why not a whole lot of people talk about it.” He shot a grin at Frank. “And why it wasn’t on our need-to-see list for Ken.”   
Frank shrugged. “Not even born and raised Bayporters really think about it, so why would it be on our list?”   
Fenton chuckled. “It's one of Bayport’s best-kept secrets. But I think Ezra would be able to help you better in that part. He should have to know more about it, being the chief of police.”   
“We could check with him,” said Joe. “But I want to see what an internet search brings up first.”   
Fenton nodded. “Sounds like a plan. And if you do head to the station to talk to Ezra, could you give him these folders as well?”  
Frank nodded as he pocketed the key and picked up the folders. “Sure. Are these in regards to your case?”   
Fenton let out a huff. “Well not anymore, none of these men are involved. Or should I say, they have pretty strong alibis.”  
“But what does it all have to do with Mr. Edwards?” asked Joe, leaning on the desk.   
“Because I figured out it apparently started here.”   
“What did?” chorused the boys.   
“Several stores, museums, and a few antique shops were broken into, here as well as the Big Apple. And all were done without forced entry. Mr. Edwards’s museum was the first one in this chain of robberies, hence why I’ve been put on the case.”   
The boys’s mouths dropped. “What?”   
Fenton nodded. “It seems like an inside job, but we’ve checked out all the employees, they all check out. No one can explain it.”   
“Ghosts?” Joe shot his father a sheepish grin.   
Fenton sighed. “I know you're trying to be funny, but it's a pretty frustrating mystery. We have a criminal, or criminals, who can get in and out of a store without needing a key or security passwords. This can be devastating. What am I saying? It is devastating. Thousands of dollars worth of merchandise and artifacts have been stolen already. Who knows how much more in the coming weeks, or even months, until I stop these crooks.”   
“Is there anything we can do to help?” asked Joe.   
Fenton huffed as he sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. “I don’t know if there is anything you can do right now, except be on the lookout for suspicious characters whenever you go out.” He glanced between the boys. “Did this John Mead seem suspicious?”   
Frank shook his head. “No, not really. He seemed friendly and very genuine. He was sorry for the incident even though it clearly wasn’t his fault and was in a hurry to get to the airport.”   
“Hmm, maybe you should make absolutely sure before heading to his house.”   
Frank nodded. “Good idea.” He turned to his brother. “Well, guess we have to look up John Mead and the Mead Mansion.”   
“And that new mechanic and give him an earful,” said Joe.   
“Well that and talking to Ezra will have to wait until tomorrow. Right now, you two need to get ready for dinner and do that research. Get back to me once you’ve found out more.”   
“Yes sir!” The boys dashed out of the study and went into their room.   
“You want to look into John Mead himself and I’ll check into the house.”   
Frank eyed his brother. “Oh really? Do you want to look in the house just because you’re hoping to find house plans or something? You know, for secret passages?”   
Joe smirked. “Maybe.”   
Frank rolled his eyes. “Go figure.” He sighed, but he was smirking. “Alright, I’ll take John Mead and you can take the house. But, don’t get your hopes up. Not only might you not find the blueprints online, but there might also be no secret passages. That being said, good luck.”   
“Oh thanks, after popping my bubble,” said Joe with a huff.   
Frank shrugged. “Just making sure you don’t get your hopes up too high, only for them to be completely dashed.”  
Joe lifted a finger. “Fair point.” He cracked his knuckles. “Well, here goes. Let’s see what the internet has on Mead Mansion.”   
Frank let out a huff as he turned on his laptop. “I think you’ll find more faster, there’s bound to be more than one John Mead.”   
Joe scoffed. “No kidding. Good luck with that.”   
Frank smiled ruefully. “Oh thanks.” The next moment, the only sound heard was of the click-clack of keyboard keys. Their father came in a few minutes later to tell them dinner was on the table. The boys dashed downstairs to eat, and told their mother and their aunt of the near-crash. Before rushing back up the stairs to get back to searching. After several more minutes of searching, Frank sat back with a groan and a huff.   
Joe also sat back in his chair and looked at his brother’s screen. “Wowee, I need a break. What have you found out?”   
“Nothing on the John Mead we met,” reported Frank. “The only John Mead of Bayport I’m finding is the original owner of the house, and I’m only finding a brief obituary about him and his chauffeur, who also died in the crash that killed him too.”   
Joe whistled as he glanced at the details of the crash. “And to think his nephew, if he really is his nephew, nearly died in one today too!”   
“Oh yeah, if he thought about it, I bet it spooked him.” Frank turned to Joe. “What did you find out?”   
Joe shrugged. “Practically nothing, at least, nothing more than we already knew about the house. Definitely no floor plans, as you predicted. Thanks for keeping my expectations low-”   
“You’re welcome.”   
“But I did find out that John Mead himself designed the place and that he had three different construction crews working on different sections.”   
Frank rubbed his chin. “Interesting.” He glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye. Joe was smirking. “What?”   
“Which can only mean he could have put in secret passages!”   
“Joe, don’t get your hopes up,” Frank said warningly.   
Joe waved his hand. “I know, I know, but I can still hope, right?”   
Frank shrugged. “I guess. Come on, let’s tell Dad what we’ve found out.” The boys dashed out of their room and into the study.  
Fenton glanced up from his work expectantly. “So, what did you find out?”   
Joe let out a huff. “Not much, actually.” Joe tilted his head at Frank. “Apparently both John Mead and his house are pretty much under the radar.”   
“Looks like we'll definitely have to talk to the Chief tomorrow.”   
Fenton nodded. “Well, I hope you’ll find out enough. And the nephew you met?”   
Frank shrugged. “Not much on him either. The John Mead that lived here really kept everything private. No records of family, friends, or anything like that.”   
“But we could ask the Chief to look into him as well,” said Joe.   
“See that you do, the more you know about both men, the better. Especially considering I won't let you go to Mead Mansion until you do.”   
“Yes sir,” chorused the boys.   
The next morning the boys were up bright and early. After breakfast, they grabbed the folders Fenton needed returned and hopped on their bikes to head into town. They stopped at the mechanic’s first since it was on the way, and Joe was itching to get that done with first. He specifically wanted to chew the man out for putting their lives at risk.   
When they arrived, the lady at the front desk smiled and waved at them. Carrie Jones had helped her husband run his business for years. Seeing her behind the desk brought a soft smile to the boys’s faces. But it also pained them to have to tell her and her husband about the incident.   
“Hello Frank, Joe! How are you today? Do your bikes need a tune-up?”   
“Hello Mrs. Jones! We’re alright, well, mostly,” said Frank, running his hand through his hair. “We’re not here about the bikes.”   
“We’re here because your newest employee didn’t put a wheel on right and the guy nearly crashed into us yesterday!” said Joe.  
Mrs. Jones blinked as she glanced between the boys. “What new employee?”   
Joe snapped his fingers. “We should have asked John Mead more about who took care of his car, what he looked like, and all, but he was in such a rush!”   
Mrs. Jones blinked again. “I’m sorry, who?”   
“John Mead, he’s from England and he’s inherited his uncle’s estate, the Mead Mansion. His uncle was pretty reclusive, and he probably liked that the whole of Bayport didn’t really pay too much attention to him.”   
“Anyways,” interrupted Joe, “he was driving a green Ford. He got his back right tire changed.”   
“What time was this?”   
“Well, we nearly crashed around five-fifteen,” replied Frank. “So he must have been here around four-thirty.”   
Mrs. Jones furrowed her brows as she typed on the computer. “Well, I wasn’t here at that time, so I definitely wouldn’t have seen him. Let me check real quick here . . . you said his name was John Mead?”   
The boys nodded. “Yes.”   
“Hmm, I’m not seeing anyone here by that name, but since I wasn’t here, maybe he wasn’t entered into the system, or paid cash. Let me get Tom. I’ll be right back.” Mrs. Jones left the desk and walked into the mechanic shop. The boys sat down in two of the big chairs they had in the waiting room. They quickly stood up when Mrs. Jones came back in with her husband.   
Mr. Jones greeted them and shook hands with them. “Now, what’s this about a John Mead coming in yesterday?”   
The boys quickly recounted their story. Mr. Jones’s eyes seemed to widen with every word, but he kept quiet until the boys finished their story.   
“So you see,” said Joe, finishing the narrative, “I really wanted to give that mechanic a good talking-to, though, it might be better coming from you than me, but still, if he wasn’t supposed to be changing a tire, he shouldn’t have touched it!”   
“But, that’s the thing, that’s impossible!” said Mr. Jones.   
“How is it impossible?” asked Frank. “You’re the only mechanic between that road and our house.”   
Mr. Jones shook his head. “That’s not what makes it impossible. What makes it impossible is that we had closed early yesterday! And I haven’t hired anyone new in the past three years!”   
The boys stiffened as their eyes widened. Mr. and Mrs. Jones had no reason to lie. They glanced at each other. Had John Mead lied to them to throw them off his tail? But why throw them off? Was John Mead trying to hide something? If so, then what?


	3. Collig's Command

Mr. Jones crossed his arms. “Are you boys sure this John Mead wasn’t pulling a fast one on you?”   
“I, I don’t think so,” said Frank, blinking.   
“At least, not when we met,” mumbled Joe.   
“He didn’t exactly give us a reason to,” pointed out Frank. “He really did seem genuine that someone had changed his wheel improperly at the mechanic’s and he really did seem genuinely anxious about missing his flight.”   
“Where was he flying to?” asked Mr. Jones.   
“England,” replied Frank.   
Mr. Jones rubbed his chin. “Hmm, I’ll take a quick look around here boys and see if anything went missing, just in case. But I highly doubt it as the locks weren’t broken and the alarm didn’t go off.”   
“Well thanks, Mr. Jones, but we believe you,” said Frank. “We’re heading to the station to talk with Chief Collig about the Mead Mansion, we’ll tell him about this as well.”   
Mr. Jones nodded. “Good idea. I’ll call the station should we find anything missing.”   
“Sounds good. Thank you for your time!” said Frank.   
“Not at all, sorry to make this fellow look bad,” said Mr. Jones.   
Joe shook his head. “It’s not your fault. We would have found out the truth one way or another.”   
Mr. Jones chuckled. “True that.”   
“Well, thanks again for the information. You have a great day!” said Frank as he waved.   
“You as well!” chorused Mr. and Mrs. Jones as they waved.   
The boys walked out the door and went to their bikes.   
“Do you think he could be part of the gang Dad’s trying to catch?” asked Joe as they put on their helmets.   
“And what, use his uncle’s abandoned house as headquarters just like Snattman did?” Frank shook his head. “I don’t think so. He knows we’re sons of Fenton Hardy and he gave us the only key to his front door.”   
“Exactly, it could be an ambush! Capture us and force Dad off the case!”   
“But Dad has practically just started on the case. It’s not like he’s found some break-through clue already. Come on, maybe Chief Collig will have the information we need on the mansion and John Mead.”   
Joe snorted. “That rhymed.”   
Frank rolled his eyes. “Whatever, let’s go.” He kicked his motorbike to life, followed by Joe, and they took off. A few minutes later, they were walking into Collig’s office and handing him the folders.   
“So your Dad didn’t find anyone of interest on this list?” asked Collig as he took the folders and put them in a filing cabinet.   
Frank shook his head. “No sir. He said they had pretty strong alibis.”   
“Well alright then. Tell him I’ll see what I can find out on people who haven’t been arrested yet, but have warrants out for them.”   
“Will do!”   
Collig sat down in his chair and looked at the boys for a moment when they didn’t move. “Was there anything else?”   
Frank cleared his throat. “Yes, um, what do you know about John Mead and the Mead Mansion?”   
Collig arched an eyebrow. “Why the sudden interest in the town recluse?”   
The boys took turns telling Collig about the run-in with the nephew, also named John Mead.   
“You know, we have got to figure out a way to differentiate the two,” muttered Joe once they finished their narrative.   
Frank shrugged. “We can always say Uncle John Mead and Nephew John, or something like that.”   
Collig chuckled. “That is one way. I can confirm that the uncle John Mead passed away about five years ago, and if his nephew has been living in England this whole time, I can understand why he and his family couldn’t make it to the funeral and why he hasn’t been able to make it till now. Unfortunately I can’t give any more information on the Mead family as I have nothing more than what the internet can give you. I can take a look into it, if you’d like.”   
“Oh could you please? Dad won’t let us check out the house until we know more,” said Frank.   
“Plus, there is the question of the whole mechanic incident,” stated Joe.   
Collig arched his eyebrow again. “What do you mean by that?”   
The boys told him about their talk with the Jones and what they found out.   
Collig’s eyes widened. “Well now, that definitely puts things in a different light, doesn’t it? I’ll look into the nephew of John Mead right away. In the meantime, even though I would agree with your dad, I think you should get out to the Mead Mansion as soon as possible and find out exactly what’s going on. Call me and let me know when you’re going, I’ll have Reilly and Franklin patrol the area, if that puts your dad’s mind at ease. And have a few of your friends with you.”   
“We’ll definitely do that,” said Frank with a nod of his head. “Is there any more you can tell us about the Mead Mansion?”  
Collig drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought for a moment. “Not much, I’m afraid, I’ve never been out to see it myself. I have heard it’s nicknamed the house without keyholes, or something like that. And for good reason. The uncle John Mead was an expert locksmith, and not just an expert, he was passionate about locks, and to an extent, puzzles. He probably would have liked you boys. Anyways, he was always trying out new ways to lock and unlock doors. It’s why the front door is an intricate puzzle. Quite unique.”   
The boys gasped. “Really?”   
Collig grinned. “Oh yeah, he would have liked you two.”   
Joe blinked. “Wait, how would you know that? And how would you know what the front door looks like if you’ve never been there?”   
Collig looked at him, glanced at Frank, and then back at Joe before opening a drawer. He pulled out a couple pictures of a house and a door. “Because John Mead worked with us before on a few cases. We asked him for his expertise when it came to lock-picking, which is how I came to know him. He wanted to show off the house to me, but one of us was working when the other wasn’t, so it ended up not happening. Hence this picture. John Mead was wondering if I could figure it out simply by looking at it.” Collig chuckled as he handed Frank the picture. “Which I can’t.” The house was a Tudor style and at first glance, looked like any regular house. But the picture of the door showed how different it was. As the nephew had said, there was no visible keyhole, but a puzzle. The boys grinned. They would have liked Uncle John Mead if they had a chance to meet him.   
“I wonder why we didn’t meet him before?” asked Joe.   
“John Mead wasn’t the town recluse for nothing, even though a lot of times his work did take him out of town for several months. And yes, he has heard of your father, even mentioned wanting to meet him, but obviously like with me and the door, it just didn’t happen. But I’m sure he’ll be glad you boys are making sure no fakes are trying to get into his house, or if they’re already there, getting them out.”   
“We’ll be glad to get them out,” said Frank. “If Nephew John really is an imposter, we’ll kick him out in no time.”   
“Yeah, we’ll kick him farther than England!” Frank and Collig slowly turned their heads to look at Joe, his fist in the air. Joe looked between them. “What?”   
Frank rolled his eyes while Collig laughed. “I’m sure you will, Joe. But first, you have to get through the front door and I have to make absolutely sure this nephew is the real deal. Did he say when he would be back?”   
Frank nodded. “Next week.”   
“Well then, we’ve got our work cut out for us. I’ll call your house, or come by if I can, once I have the info for your dad and on John Mead.”   
“Sounds good. Thanks Chief!” chorused the boys. They waved, said goodbye, and left.   
“Well,” said Joe as they put on their helmets, “guess it’s time to call up the gang again. And we’ll include Ken for sure too.”   
Frank chuckled as he grabbed hold of the handles. “Definitely. Just one more thing on the Hardy Bayport Tour.”   
“But one thing’s for sure, our very own mystery! And it’s not connected to Dad’s! Well, at least, so far it isn’t. Though, I do kinda hope we can help him on his.”   
“Oh we might get a chance. We’re just having to figure out a door puzzle right now.”   
“Right. Come on, race you!” With an impish grin, Joe took off. Frank sighed before chuckling and took off after him. Joe won, and they quickly parked their bikes in the garage. No sooner than the helmets were off than the boys were racing into the house and up to the study.   
“No running in the house!” came their aunt’s exasperated cry from the living room. “Laura, how can you put up with this?” The boys only heard their mother’s chuckle before they flung open the study door.   
Fenton watched with a curious but amused eye as the boys closed the door and approached his desk. “And to what do I owe the disturbance of my sister’s peace?”   
The boys smirked. “The Mead Mansion,” said Joe.   
Fenton’s eyebrow arched. “Oh? What did you find out?” The boys quickly told their tale, and of course everything that Collig said verbatim. Fenton sat back in his chair when they finished and thought for a moment. “So, Ezra thinks you should head out to the Mead Mansion just to be sure this guy isn’t trying to pull a fast one. It is odd that he would tell you that he had been at the mechanic’s when neither Tom nor Carrie have any proof that he was there. That alone would prompt me to believe him. But I agree, you should check out every angle, just in case. I’m glad Ezra is looking into John Mead’s family. I’m just not sure yet about you heading over there yet. Though I do agree with Ezra, knowing that Reilly and Franklin will be patrolling does put my mind at ease.”   
“So, can we go today?” asked Joe.   
Fenton held up his finger. “Hold on, you should check with your friends and see if they haven’t already made any plans. Ezra is also right on that, you should have your friends with you. Then make a plan based on your friends’s schedules and give it to me. We’ll go from there.”   
“What? Why should we make plans if we’re not going to go through with them?” asked Joe.   
Fenton glanced at Joe. “But I thought you wanted to help me on my case?” Frank clamped a hand over his mouth as he snickered, Fenton was trying to mimic Joe.  
Joe’s eyes widened. “O-oh. We’ll get those plans to you ASAP!”   
Fenton chuckled. “Good to hear.”   
Joe grabbed Frank’s arm. “Come on Frank!”   
Frank laughed. “See you in a bit, Dad.”   
Fenton grinned. “I’m expecting it.”   
The boys dashed into their room, split the friend group into two lists, and began making the calls. They each quickly explained the situation to each friend and asked about their plans for the rest of the week.   
Ken Blake answered excitedly that he was available and quite willing to help out wherever and whenever he could. Especially since his uncle was going to be patrolling whenever the Hardys were at the Mead Mansion.   
Slim Robinson said pretty much the same thing, except he had promised his father he would help with his work on Tuesdays and Thursdays.   
Tony Prito was also helping his father on Tuesdays and Thursdays, as well as Saturdays, but could come the rest of the time.   
Jack Dodd was helping his father as well, but was working only Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.   
Pete Jones said he would help, if the Hardys helped him with starting up a summer band. It wouldn’t be for a while as he still would need a few more people, but he definitely wanted the Hardys to be a part of it. The boys agreed.   
Biff Hooper was very willing to help, but he had lifeguard duty on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays.   
Phil Cohen requested that he have a few Saturdays off, but otherwise, he was able to help anytime.   
Jerry Gilroy also could help anytime, but asked for a couple of Fridays off.   
Joe thanked him and wrote the information down before hanging up. “Alright, that just leaves Chet.”   
“I’m calling him right now,” said Frank.   
“Think we should contact the girls as well?”   
Frank shrugged. “I don’t know. They’ve been off doing their own thing, planning that surprise. I don’t know if they would want to help.”   
“Oh, and speaking of girls,” said Joe, glancing at the calendar. “We need to look for presents for Nancy.”   
Frank glanced at his watch. “Maybe we’ll do that after we’ve given this list to Dad and contacted Chief Collig.”   
Joe grinned. “Excellent.”   
“Hiya Frank, what’s up?” came Chet’s voice on the line.   
“Hi Chet! We’ve got a question for you. What’s your schedule for the summer?”   
“Why?” asked Chet  
Frank quickly explained the situation.   
Chet let out a whistle. “Wowee, another mystery! But it sounds more of a calm one. I’ll definitely help! Just, not on Fridays and Saturdays.”   
“How come?” asked Joe.   
Chet chuckled nervously. “Because the girls roped me into helping them on their surprise, that’s all.”   
“Ugh, go figure,” said Joe.   
But Frank gasped and snapped his fingers. “It’s happening at your farm!”   
“Shoot,” came Chet’s whisper.   
“Alright, way to go Frank!” said Joe.   
“But you’re not getting another hint from me! No siree!”   
“But it’s got to be happening soon if they need you on Fridays and Saturdays,” pointed out Joe.   
“But you’ll have to wait until the girls send out the invites for any more information. Besides, you’ve got a mystery to keep you busy for a while. A mystery that definitely sounds better than your last two!”   
Frank chuckled. “And yet we’re taking every precaution should something go wrong.”   
“Hey, if Mr. Jones knows no one has been at his shop, then no one’s been at his shop. I wonder why that guy would lie to you anyway.”   
“Most likely to throw the heat off himself,” said Frank. “If he even lied.”   
“What? But Mr. Jones wouldn’t lie!” exclaimed Chet.   
“No, he didn’t, but we’ve got to keep an open mind. Innocent until proven guilty. And we’re heading to the Mead Mansion to find out for sure.”   
“Well, alright, that sounds fine. When are you planning to head out?”   
“I’m thinking tomorrow after breakfast, provided we get permission from our Dad,” said Frank. “Ken, Biff, Pete, Jack, and Jerry are coming along. You want to tag along, make it an even eight?”   
“Sure! You two will probably be the ones tackling that puzzle on the door, the rest of us will be mulling around.”   
Frank chuckled. “Just for a bit. You guys can serve as lookouts in case anyone else comes around.”   
“Roger that!”   
“Great! We’ll see you tomorrow after breakfast!”   
“And no second breakfast for you!” quipped Joe.   
“Aw,” said Chet. “But I’m going to need the extra brain power!”   
The Hardys laughed. “You just said we’re the ones who are going to be doing the majority of the thinking!” said Joe.   
“Anyways, we’ll see you here after breakfast. Be sure to bring lunch!”   
“Now that I can do!” said Chet with a chuckle. “See you tomorrow!”   
“Bye!” chorused the boys before hanging up the phone. They went to planning out the rest of the week with the schedules that were given to them before giving the list to their father, who approved of the plan, and then sent it along to Collig, who told them Reilly and Franklin would be assigned to their area. Once that was done, they quickly raced back into town to look for something for Nancy. They found a couple of things, wrapped them, got her a card, and sent it out immediately at the post office. They went home, eager for the next day to come.


End file.
